


It's Something

by SheerahChi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Mirrors, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, OT3, Oral, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, how do titles work?, how the hell does tagging even work, inappropriate use of kagune, ok how the hell does anything work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerahChi/pseuds/SheerahChi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he opened the door he expected Hide to be lying on his stomach, headphones on, singing along to some english song or maybe reading a manga. He did not expect him to be kneeling on the bed wearing nothing but a shirt, slightly out of breath.</p><p>aka the filthiest thing I've written</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Something

"Hide, we're home!" Silence. This was unusual. Normally, he would come running or at least shout something back. Kaneki glanced nervously at Tsukiyama, who shrugged.

"He's probably listening to music or something." Right. Why didn't he think of that? No need to get anxious.

When he opened the door he expected Hide to be lying on his stomach, headphones on, singing along to some English song or maybe reading a manga. He did not expect him to be kneeling on the bed wearing nothing but a shirt - too big for him, most likely Tsukiyama's -  one hand behind his back, the other wrapped around his dick, slightly out of breath. The headphones were dangling around his neck and music blared out. He was blushing furiously, and had seemingly stopped breathing upon noticing their arrival. Kaneki swallowed thickly. The music that could be heard was not music at all. Instead, it was the sounds of someone having sex. Loud sex. Kaneki recognized Tsukiyama's moans and whimpers, along with his own quieter ones. Now it was Tsukiyama's turn to flush.

After a moment of silence - only interrupted by obscene noises from the iPod - Kaneki moved. He sat down behind Hide, pressing soft kisses on his back.

"Did you miss us?" He let his left hand trail down Hide's side. "When did you record that anyway?" He mumbled against his shoulder.

"Wh-when I went to bed early because of that exam. I-" His own moan interrupted him as Kaneki put his hand on the one Hide had behind his back and slowly guided it back into him. After catching his breath, he continued.

"I, uh, recorded it for, ah, emergencies..."

"And today was one, I believe?" Kaneki's other hand sneaked up to his chest, lightly squeezing his nipples.

"N-no, it was on shuffle." Kaneki chuckled a little. That was so _Hide_. He stopped guiding Hide's hand. Slurping and muffled moans could be heard from the tape and the atmosphere grew heavier. Hide seemed to be overwhelmed and stilled his movements as well.

Tsukiyama was leaning against the closed door, watching in interest. Kaneki smirked at him and leaned forward to kiss Hide's neck.

"Do you think we can make him beg without touching him?" He made sure to say it loud enough so Shuu could hear. Hide moaned in response, just as a loud cry erupted from the headphones. It resembled "Ken" but was muffled by something.

"We'd just have to continue like this, me whispering in your ear as you slowly finger yourself and stain his shirt... Maybe I should add some fingers as well, what do you say, hm?" The tape ended with a click, just as Hide whined and ground down his hips. A southern beat started to play soon after.

"Mucho Gusto!"

"Ay que fabulosa!" They were interrupted by _High School Musical_. Baffled silence, then all three broke into laughter. Kaneki's free hand found the iPod and pressed pause.

"Not now." The kisses to Hide's neck turned to nibbles and sucks as his hand drew patterns on Hide's thigh. He decided to take action on his words and moved to slowly circle the entrance around Hide's hand. Hide gasped and moved his hips more, picking up the pace a little. Tsukiyama had shed his pants and sat down on the floor a little to their left, palming himself through his boxers.

"Look how impatient he is, can't wait for his turn..." Kaneki looked at his other lover, bit down on Hide's neck and slipped in one of his fingers. Hide's cry was music in their ears and both Shuu and he groaned a little. Kaneki suddenly became aware of his own rather tight pants. He lightly scratched Hide's thigh. When his pace became faster and sweat started to build behind his ear, Kaneki spoke again.

"Look at Shuu, so impatient... He's following your example, shoving his hand up his ass... You want him to be louder, don't you?" He nibbled Hide's earlobe and dragged his hands from his thigh to his hips. Hide let out tiny whimpers when he ignored his cock, which was now leaking and - as Kaneki had predicted - staining the white shirt, which was probably silk if you were to go by Tsukiyama's standards. Oh well, he was rich enough to get a new one and also didn't seem to mind. Quite the opposite actually.

"He's drooling and staring at your dick, the shirt's working..." It was also working on Kaneki. He wanted to continue teasing both of them, but his own erection was starting to distract him from it. After a particularly loud whine from Hide - he must've hit his prostrate - he decided it was time.

"Are you ready for more than fingers?" He crooned, making sure to drag his nails a litle deeper over soft skin.

"Ye-s." It was more a moan than a word. Kaneki removed his hands and sat up, which made Hide whimper at the loss of contact. He stood up, discarded his pants and underwear, then sat down on the edge of the bed, right in front of Tsukiyama. Hide shuffled over a little awkwardly and positioned himself above Kaneki, back to chest. Kaneki guided him so his tip was teasing his entrance and Hide had his eyes closed, Kaneki's hands on his sides, whispering praises and curses into Hide's ear. Tsukiyama was whimpering, seeing Hide's cock bounce slightly as he moved, as well as his fingers working inside him was only making him more desperate for action. When Hide was fully seated, they all took a minute to try and even their breathing, Kaneki's head buried in Hide's neck, Hide leaning against Kaneki.

A cracking sound could be heard as one of Kaneki's kagune slipped over to Tsukiyama, who shivered in anticipation. The sound made Hide's eyes fly open and immediately realize why Shuu had chosen to sit where he was and why Kaneki moved over there. They were in front of the full body mirror. Which right now provided a perfect view of Tsukiyama's round backside, including his fingers. He could also see himself, deeply flushed, with bitemarks and hickeys adorning his neck, as well as a stained shirt and proud erection. Kaneki didn't help with his knowing smile and cloudy eyes.

"I know you like to watch, why not watch yourself" Kaneki hummed against his ear, his tentacle moving to tease Tsukiyama's back, who arched into the touch and gasped. Another one went up to his nipples and up to his neck, collecting a little drool that had run down his chin. Kaneki was delighted at the whines that left him and decided to try something. He lifted the tentacle on Tsukiyama's back a little and smacked him lightly. It earned him a moan from Tsukiyama and Hide's hips ground down in his lap, so he did it again. This time, Hide moaned, lifted his hips slightly and sank back down. Kaneki groaned into his ear.

"Would you like to suck one of these-" His voice was low and steady, loud enough for Tsukiyama to hear but still quiet. "- or do you want Hide's dick?" Said dick twitched at that and Tsukiyama's eyes followed it with a kind of hunger that wasn't dangerous. They knew that now. He removed his hand from his ass - keening a little at the empty feeling, and shuffled closer to the pair, licking his lips. Knowing Kaneki's fondness for being vocal, he began to speak, his voice shaking slightly.

"Can I suck you?" He looked up at Hide through long, dark lashes. "Please?" He swallowed, as Hide inhaled sharply and moved his hips again.

"Yes." He barely managed to choke out the word when Kaneki rolled his hips and made him groan. Shortly after, Tsukiyama was licking and sucking, twirling his tongue around the head and making appreciative noises. Hide couldn't suppress a loud, drawn-out moan as he shivered, watching his legs tremble and clutch Kaneki's hand on his chest like a lifeline, his other hand in Shuu's hair, completely overwhelmed by the situation. He didn't know whether to grind down or move up, nor where to look and Tsukiyama moaning around his dick when a kagune entered him didn't exactly help matters.

Kaneki's whispers and mumbles had turned into curses and groans against his neck, alterating between soft kisses and hard bites as he rolled his hips in a maddeningly slow rhythm. He wanted to go faster, wanted to make Hide cry out in pleasure, make Tsukiyama choke on Hide and thrust his ass against his kagune, but he didn't want to hurt him. Tsukiyama must've noticed something because he removed his mouth from Hide with a wet pop and looked up at him.

"You know you don't have to hold back, right?" There was so much concern in his voice, even if it was a little hoarse and unsteady. Kaneki merely nodded and released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Shuu curved his ass upward, waiting. He didn't have to wait long. Hide's moan at Kaneki's sudden increase of pace turned into a string of curses as Tsukiyama took him in again, humming happily. The grip in his hair tightened, kagune sliding in and out of him relentlessly, another one teasing his chest, leaving faint red welts that healed immediately, he was in ecstasy. He grew sloppier, his jaw getting sore in the best of ways and if it wasn't for Hide trying to yank his head back and incoherent babbling, he wouldn't have any warning of the warm liquid that filled his mouth. He greedily swallowed as much as he could, but couldn't keep some from dropping down his chin. He licked it off, locking eyes with Hide, who was coming down from his high. Kaneki was close as well and when he made a show of licking his fingers clean, he stilled, head buried in Hide's shoulder, a muffled groan music to Tsukiyama's ears.

Kaneki's kagune were still moving, enveloping Tsukiyama from all sides, now faster than ever. Shuu loved having all eyes on him. Especially when they were tired out and radiating warmth and affection. He came with a cry, spilling himself over the kagune and on his chest. He collapsed on the floor, hugging the warm appendages in bliss, whining a little as Kaneki retreated them slowly, helping him sit up in the process. Hide yawned.

"How about we use our big bathtub for once?" Kaneki suggested after a period of silence. They all agreed to it, lazily dragging themselves to the adjoining bathroom. A warm, scented bubble bath and cuddles seemed like a great idea. Unless they fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, something that was much better in my head.  
> I feel like my style switched toward the end? I guess I got into the flow a little better then.  
> Oh well, this is only my second time writing full on smut, so I probably haven't found "my" style yet anyway.
> 
> I basically live off feedback, so feel free to add any comments you might have, no matter how harsh!!  
> Thank you for reading, we'll all meet in hell.  
> Also thanks to the egg sin chat for the inspiration!


End file.
